starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Riyo Chuchi
Riyo Chuchi foi uma política Pantorana que veio de Pantora, uma lua em órbita do planeta gelado, Orto Plutonia. Ela representou seu povo no Senado Galáctico da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Durante seu mandato como senadora, a Assembleia Pantorana solicitou que o Grande Exército da República estabelecesse uma base em Orto Plutonia para proteger a lua de Pantora de possíveis acessos violentos da beligerente Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Embora as forças armadas da República cumprissem, sua estação em Orto Plutonia logo cessou as comunicações, forçando os líderes militares e o Chi Cho da Assembleia Pantorana a organizar uma força-tarefa investigativa para enviar ao mundo congelado. Cho pediu que Chuchi o acompanhasse com os generais Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi a Orto Plutonia para atuar como uma ligação entre o governo Pantorano e a Ordem Jedi. Enquanto Chuchi estava em Orto Plutonia, suas responsabilidades como senadora foram marginalizadas por Cho, que simplesmente a usou como porta-voz para transmitir suas ordens aos dois Jedi. Eventualmente, descobriu-se que Orto Plutonia era de fato habitada e que os nativos Talz era a causa da perturbação das comunicações. O presidente Cho teve um grande desdém pelo Talz e tentou acabar com a tribo plutoniana, mas foi morto no processo. Chuchi foi capaz de negociar a paz entre o governo Pantorano e os Talz de Orto Plutonia antes de finalmente retornar à capital da República de Coruscant para retomar seus deveres como senadora. Mais tarde na guerra, Pantora foi bloqueada pela Federação do Comércio sob a pretensão de que o planeta deve uma série de dívidas à corporação. Durante a crise, as filhas do recém-eleito Pantorano, Notluwiski Papanoida foram sequestradas por caçadores de recompensas trabalhando em nome de representantes da Federação que estavam interessados em empurrar Papanoida para aliar seu mundo com a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Chuchi se encarregou de encontrar as filhas desaparecidas do presidente com a ajuda de sua amiga íntima, a Padawan Ahsoka Tano. As duas visitaram a nave da Federação do Comércio em órbita de Pantora para procurar os Papanoidas sequestrados, mas só conseguiram encontrar Chi Eekway Papanoida. No entanto, ouviram uma conversa que confirmou que o supervisor da Federação do Comércio, Sib Canay, havia planejado o bloqueio e os seqüestros em nome da Confederação, usando com êxito essas informações para acabar com o isolamento comercial de Pantora. Chuchi continuou a servir à Pantora durante as Guerras Clônicas, sobrevivendo a uma tentativa de assassinato pelo atirador Shonn Volta e sendo um dos maiores defensores de um fim pacífico para a guerra. Biografia Início da carreira Problemas com um protetorado Riyo Chuchi, que não tinha experiência de campo anterior em negociações pessoais, era muito mais idealista do que seu colega Pantorano, o Chi Cho, que pedira a proteção da República dos Separatistas, resultando no estabelecimento de Estação Glid, um posto avançado em um protetorado de Pantora, o planeta de Orto Plutonia. No entanto, os Pantoranos não sabiam que Orto Plutonia já era povoada por uma tribo nativa de Talz. Quando a Estação Glid caiu de repente, o paranoico Cho assumiu que os separatistas estavam organizando um ataque contra Pantora e uniu-se com a missão Jedi para investigar o caso, liderada por Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ele trouxe Riyo Chuchi com eles para que ele pudesse exercer influência sobre o Jedi. Guerra em Orto Plutonia Quando os Pantoranos descobriram o Talz, pareceu que sua reivindicação a Orto Plutonia foi anulada e o Talz seria reconhecido como estrangeiros. Mas Cho se recusou a aceitar isso, não querendo perder a proteção de uma base avançada. Inicialmente, ele tentou alegar que os Talz não eram sensíveis para invalidar sua reivindicação de soberania. Quando esse lance falhou, ele declarou a guerra aos primitivos, enquadrando-a como um assunto puramente local, além do alcance de Chuchi ou da influência dos Jedi. .]] Riyo Chuchi não via uma solução, mas o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi sugeriu que ela contactasse a Assembléia Pantorana para obter assistência. Depois de falar com a Assembléia e explicar o comportamento de Cho, a Assembeia revogou os direitos de Cho e deu a senadora Chuchi a autoridade que ela precisava para resolver a disputa. Porém, os Pantoranos e os Talz já tinham ido à guerra. O sangue era derramado em ambos os lados e o próprio Cho foi ferido fatalmente por uma lança Talz. Seu desejo moribundo era que Chuchi continuasse a batalha para que Orto Plutonia continuasse sendo um protetorado de Pantora. Ela recusou e disse-lhe sobre a decisão da Assembleia. Cho morreu segundos depois, aturdido por ter sido anulado. Com Cho morto, Chuchi ofereceu paz ao chefe Talz Thi-Sen, algo que os Talz aceitaram felizmente. Chuchi retirou toda a presença pantorana de Orto Plutonia, deixando os Talz sozinhos. Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi elogiaram sua coragem e Chuchi prometeu a Kenobi que ela trabalharia para acabar com toda a guerra. Independência política Trabalho em Coruscant .]] Mais tarde, durante a crise de reféns do Senado, Riyo Chuchi foi uma dos senadores tomados reféns pelo caçador de recompensas Cad Bane e sua equipe, que queria trocar sua liberdade pela libertação de Ziro o Hutt. Durante o incidente, ela ajudou Padmé Amidala a cuidar do ferido Skywalker, embalando a cabeça do Jedi em seu colo até que ele recuperasse a consciência. Quando o senhor do crime Hutt foi libertado, Bane e sua equipe instalaram explosivos na sala, os senadores foram detidos antes de deixar o prédio. Bane usou essas acusações como uma apólice de seguro caso o chanceler Palpatine decidisse tomar uma ação contra ele. Depois de ameaçar destruir toda a ala leste do Senado, junto com os senadores, se ele não tivesse permissão para sair, Palpatine não teve escolha senão deixá-lo passar. Uma vez em segurança, Bane detonou os explosivos, mas Riyo Chuchi e outros senadores foram salvos pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, que conseguiu colocá-los a uma distância segura antes da explosão. Ela esteve mais tarde presente na Grande Câmara de Convocação quando a Duquesa Satine Kryze de Mandalore veio a Coruscant para defender seu caso. Tensões comerciais discutindo o Bloqueio de Pantora]] Quando a Federação do Comércio bloqueou Pantora, o mal-estar público no planeta ameaçou sua fidelidade à República. Chuchi foi ao Senado para pleitear a assistência antes que o povo Pantorano decidisse aliar-se com os Separatistas. Seus argumentos contra o representante da Federação Lott Dod sobre a questão do bloqueio foram bem-sucedidos e aceitos pelo Senado. Mas depois, as filhas do Presidente Notluwiski Papanoida foram seqüestradas por Greedo, para usar como alavanca para forçar Pantora a se juntar aos Separatistas. Chuchi se uniu a Padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, com quem ela era amiga, para resgatar a família de Papanoida. Elas se infiltraram na nave da Confederação, sob a pretensão de anunciar uma possível aliança entre Pantora e os Separatistas. Enquanto lá, eles secretamente vasculharam a nave em busca das meninas. Escondidos na sala de conferência, ouviram os Neimoidianos discutindo sobre os Papanoidas. Chuchi quase se entregou, porém elas foram capazes de evitar serem descobertas. Os dois começam então uma busca dos blocos da prisão, sem saber que elas estavam sendo monitoradas. Quando elas encontraram Che Amanwe, que foi separada de sua irmã, elas foram confrontados por um grupo de super dróides de batalha e o administrador Sib Canay. Ahsoka pôde despachá-los todos antes que o e o enviado neimoidiano chegassem. Quando retornaram a Coruscant, Dod foi forçado a abandonar o bloqueio, o que agradou a família Papanoida, bem como Chuchi. Perigo no Senado Quando a perigosa Fera Zillo de Malastare foi trazida para Coruscant, a senadora Chuchi esteve presente no quando a criatura começou a escalá-lo. Devido ao impacto, ela caiu de joelhos. Mais tarde na guerra, quando o senador Halle Burtoni de Kamino propôs que o Senado aprovasse um aumento na produção de tropas clones, uma facção de oposição organizada pelos senadores Onaconda Farr e Padmé Amidala apresentou um projeto de lei ao Senado que reduziria os gastos militares da República e interromper a produção de soldados clone. A própria senadora Amidala se dirigiu ao plenário do Senado para apelar a seus colegas por mais votos em apoio à tão debatida proposta de lei. A senadora Riyo Chuchi esteve presente na Câmara de Convocação do Senado como Amidala fez seu discurso, que foi recebido com muito elogio. Mais tarde foi recusado após a morte dos senadores Farr e do senador Umbarita Mee Deechi. Mais tarde, a senadora Chuchi esteve presente no funeral do senador Farr. Tentativa de assassinato Em algum ponto durante a guerra, a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes enviou Shonn Volta, um franco-atirador sensível à Força, para assassinar Chuchi. A vida da senadora foi salva quando Volta foi preso pelo Mestre Jedi Kit Fisto e o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker antes que ela pudesse completar sua missão. Volta foi então enviado para o Prisma, onde foi preso com outros indivíduos altamente perigosos. A ascensão de Rush Clovis Quando o senador Rush Clovis, conhecido simpatizante separatista, retornou a Coruscant com provas de corrupção dentro do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico. À medida que os separatistas, o governo Muun e o Chanceler Supremo aprovaram Clovis para liderar o Clã Bancário, o Senado foi posto em votação. Chuchi votou a favor de Clovis, que ganhou por uma maioria. Personalidade e traços Uma fêmea Pantorana com cabelo longo claro-roxo e seus olhos de ouro-amarelos, pele azul, e tatuagens amarelos. Ela era relativamente bastante jovem durante seu tempo como senadora. Riyo Chuchi tinha fé absoluta no uso da diplomacia. Quando se tornou pela primeira vez senadora, ela tinha uma personalidade tímida e submetia-se completamente ao ar mais dominador do Chairman Cho, atribuível à sua limitada experiência e idade implícita. Na época do Bloqueio de Pantora, ela se tornara uma pessoa mais forte e conseguiu chantagear com sucesso um enviado da Federação do Comércio para levantar o bloqueio. Chuchi também era uma boa amiga de Ahsoka Tano e Padmé Amidala. Nos bastidores Riyo Chuchi foi interpretada pela dubladora Jennifer Hale, que também interpretou Aayla Secura em "Jedi Crash" e "Defenders of Peace". Sua voz é semelhante a de Bastila Shan, outro personagem que Hale dublou. Sua aparência é baseada em uma das artes conceituais que foi originalmente feitas para a Rainha Amidala. Aparições * *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 4'' Fontes * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.14'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 22'' * * * * * * }} Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Pantoranos Categoria:Senadores da República Galáctica